Sugar!
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Carlos gives Logan sugar and then leaves to let James handle it.


So, this is a Lames one-shot :) (p.s. blame BandanaGurl for the name!)  
I know I should be working on Logan's Love but, yea, I gots no excuses except I didn't wanna :D Well, it is time for what you have all been waiting for!  
Drumroll Please!  
Disclaimer Time!

James: She doesn't not own us and probably never will.

Me: I will once I start my penguin farm and make a gazillion dollars! And then I'll throw all your Cuda stuff out cuz your mean! :P

Logan: *facepalm* Onto the story!

Logan was relaxing on the couch in 2J after a long day of dance practice with Mr. X and hours of harmonies with the one and only Gustavo.  
"Hey Logan! I got you a present!" Carlos says bouncing up and down excitedly as he runs into the apartment.

"Should I be afraid?" Logan asks as he remembers the last present Carlos gave him.

*Flashback!*

"Hey Logie, I got you a present!" Carlos says as he bursts into Logan's and Kendall's shared room.

"Oooh, what is it?" He replies as he sits up on his bed and pats the space next to him so Carlos can sit down.

"I want you to guess!" Carlos replies as he pulls the box closer to his chest.

"Is it a penguin named Steve?" He asks excitedly since he was getting of his sugar high.

"Really? You would name a penguin Steve? Thats a horrible name for a penguin!" Carlos replies as he shakes his head sadly in dissapointment of Logan's horrible naming skills.

"Oh really? What would you name it? Ricardo?" Logan says as he starts poking Logan with a random spork that was on his bed.

"Hey, where'd you get the spork? I want one!" He asks Logan as he tries to steal the spork.

When Carlos succeeds in getting the spork from Logan, Logan suddenly bursts into tears.

"OMG! I'm sorry don't cry! Do you want your present?" Carlos asks trying to distract his best friend from the fact that he stole his spork.

"PRESENT! PRESENT! PRESENT!" Logan says as he stands up and starts jumping up and down on his bed.

"Okiee! Here you go!" Carlos says excitedly as he finally got his best friend to stop crying!

"I gots a present! I gots a present!" Logan says as he starts opening the box excitedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Logan yells and throws the box in the air. "SPIDER! GET IT AWAAAY! IT GONNA EAT ME! NO, NO, NO!"

All of a sudden Logan runs out of the room.

"I guess I should've gotten the snake..." Carlos mutters as he puts the tarantula back into the box.

*Back to present time!*

"Nope! You'll love it! I promise!" Carlos says as he goes to sit next to Logan on the couch.

"Okay... As long as it's not alive..." Logan answers as he scoots a little away from Carlos partly in fear and partly because he reeked.

"Here you go!" He says as he hands Logan the box. "Open it! Now!"

"Why are you in a rush? Is it going to explode or something?" Logan asks as he starts to shake the box.

"Naaw, don't worry! I just have a date with Stephanie and I still need to shower." He replies as he waits for Logan to open the box.

"Fine..." Logan says as he slowly opens the box. "CANDY!"

"Yea do you like it?" Carlos says as he starts to bounce again.

"Like it? I love it! There's hersheys, twix, sugar daddy's, ring pops! Mmmm, I can't wait to eat it!" He says as he starts opening the hershy's.

"Glad you love it! I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya!" Carlos say as he gets up and walks towards his and James room.

"Mmm. Candy! Nom nom nom!" Logan says as he eats all of the candy in the box.

~5 minutes late!~

"Hey, anyone here?" Kendall asks as he and James enter the apartment.

All of a sudden Kendall feels a weight on his back.

"Hi Kenny! Hi Jamie! I missed you guys!" Logan says as he gets off of Kendall's back and runs around them in circles.

"Who gave you sugar Logan?" Kendall ask as he tries to stop Logan from running in circles.

"My bestestest buddy Carlos! I wuv him like I wuv candy!" Logan says as he sudddenly stops.

"Logan, what are you doing?" James as asks Logan slowly starts making his way towards him.

"Nothing Jamie-bear. Why do you ask?" He replies as he sticks his hand in James pocket.

"Log-! You took my lucky comb! Give it back!" James shouts in reply as he starts chasing Logan around the apartment.

"Well, this is extremely entertaining but, I have a date with Jo. Soo, bye!" Kendall says as he makes his way out of 2J.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Carlos says as he makes his way out of his and James room in black skinny jeans, A white tank top, a purple sleevless hoodie and black shoes. And of course his helmet.

"Logan took my lucky comb! Help me!" James says as he tries to corner Logan.

"Sorry, no can do. I gots myself a date with Stephanie. See ya!" He says as he makes his way out of 2J.

"Bye Carlitos!" Logan says as he stops running to wave wildly at his best friends back.

"Gotcha!" James says as he wraps his arms around Logans' waist turning him so he is pressed against his front.

"Aww, Jamie your no fun!" Logan says as he starts jumping up and down.

"Um... Logan can you not do that?" James asks as he feels himself start to get hard.

"But why Jamie? You feel a little stiff to me!" Logan says as he starts giggling uncontrolably.

"Logan!" James groans as Logan starts running his hands up and down his chest.

"Jamie, can I tell you something?" Logan asks as he looks up at James face looking innocent.

"You know you can tell me anything Logie!" He replies pulling Logan into a hug.

"Well, I like you. Like you like you." Logan says as he looks into James eyes as he bites his lips nervously.

"R-really?" James asks nervously.

As Logan nods his head slowly, James pulls him closer and into a gentle kiss.

"I like you too." James says with a wide smile on his face.

Logan gets out of James arms and starts jumping up and down screaming, "YAY YAY YAY!"

"Logie, calm down, before you crash." As soon as James says this Logan passes out and James catches him just in time.

"I guess it's time for someone to take a nap..." James says as he brings Logan into his and Carlos's shared room.

He gently places Logan down on his bed and lies down with him and pulls the covers over both of them.

"Sweet dreams Logie." James says sweetly as he gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Jamie. I love you." Logan replies as he cuddles closer to James.

"I love you too, Logie." James reply as they both slowly fall to sleep.

A/N Sooo? Yes? No? Penguin?  
Review would be greatly appreciated :D And I'll give you an imaginary penguin! I'll even let you name it! :D All you have to do is press that review button! 


End file.
